monstros de circo
by walkerGrimes
Summary: ¡VENGAN' ¡PASEN AL CIRCO DE FENOMENOS¡ los circos pueden no ser lo que aparentan , detras de esas personas que hacen reir a los espectadores...puede haber una horrible historia . ok mal Summary pero denle una oportunidad (historia aparte)


**hola, bien Primero Que Nada esta Es una historia Aparte de mi fic '' TMNT Girls '' si lo Conoces bien y si no ... Pues también XD, a qui no mezclara en sí nada de Esa historia mas que los PERSONAJES un Que Si No Importa si leyeron mi Otra Historia no necesitan he aquí Para entender esta.**

**Este fic esta Inspirada en la canción vocaloid '' Darck Woord Circus '' bueno la saga en si. si no conocen la canción o si nisiquiera Conoces el vocaloid te contare mas o menos De Que Trata la cancion ... esta Basada En un echo verdadero Sobre Que En Medio del Bosque de japon Hay Un Circo de fenomenos, Pero Los Artistas de circo encerio estan demormados, y la mayoria (bueno Creo Que solo dos) Quieren irce de ahi, la dama deforme Quiere morir Pero Lejos de ahi ... busque ya no les cuento mas en Caso de Que Quieran Buscar la cancion**

**a si quiero aclarar ¡QUE NO ME ROBE LA IDEA DE NADIE¡ es Bueno es Que Otra usuaria Que se llama MusicGirl40 (¡exelente escritora Por cierto) ella tambien inicio un fic estafa ESA cancion Pero ya le habise y si Medio persmiso de Hacer Uno Igual, bueno hay obviamente Igual bronceado. sin mas preambulos empecemos. espero que les guste**

**¡COMENZEMOS¡**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Moustros de Circo <strong>

Capitulo 1

Era noche de brujas (o Hallowen Como ustedes lo conoscan) y los chicos acompañados de las chicas Estana caminando Como si nada En las calles de Nueva Yorck

¡No puedo creer Que Hayan convencido a Splinter dejarnos salir por esta noche¡-dijo Mikey

si, Nunca nos habia dejado salir, aunque siempre le deciamos Que Todos estarian Disfrazados y pasariamos desapercividos-DIJO Leo

podemos ser mu convincentes-dijo Muy somos Judith

¡Oigan exelentes disfraces¡-un chico disfrazado de Como Jeff the Killer que paso Junto a Ellos

¡El tuyo tambien¡-grito Rafa

¿Siquiera Sabes de Que esta disfrazado? -dijo Lara

no, Pero se ve genial-dijo Rafa-nisiquiera sí De Que estan disfrazadas Las Niñas

soy yo Tails Doll-DIJO Judith

no entiendo-DIJO Donnie

Es Como ... un muñeco de zorro que esta Poseido-DIJO Taly

te ubieras disfrazado de pájaro, ya tenias Las Alas-se Burlo Rafa

Yo sí me disfrace de pajaro, soy blu-dijo Jonathan (de la pelicula rio Por si no lo Saben)

yo soy Lucy (elfen lied) -dijo Amanda

yo soy un zombie-dijo Amanda

Muy Bien, mejor no nos Digan De Que estan disfrasadas Por Que nisiquiera sabemos de que personajes hablan -dijo Donnie

A lo lejos escucho sí Una Extraña melodia Junto Con El trote de unos caballos

¿Que es eso? -dijo Venus

Frente a Ellos Paso Una Carabana de circo (N / A: ya SABEN Lo tipico Que los Circos Pasan Con Todos SUS Actos Por Las Calles)

¡Vengan, Vengan, AL CIRCO DE FENOMENOS¡-grito hombre muy alto vestido de un traje colo azul marino

¿Un circo? -dijo Taly

La Carabana pasaba, Vieron un un chico de pelo azul y Atado En Una Jaula Con ALGUNAS manchas de sangre, una chica de pelo muy largo verdiazul y suelto, Y al final 2 Chicos Metidos en lun solo disfras de payazo Dando la imprecion De Que fueran Uno solo (O Tal Vez asi era), Al final de Una niña de pelo café veztida de rojo y con Una corona de flores en el cabello, se hacerco a Ellos

Vengan, al Circo de fenomenos, No Se lo pueden Perder-DIJO La niña dandoles UNOS Folletos a cada uno-esperamos verlos alla , pero vallance antes de que cierre

DICHO ESTO siguio recoriendo Las Calles Dandole un folleto A cualquiera Que se le cruzara

fue idea mia o esa niña...- dijo Leo

¿Sí le pucieron los ojos rojos? -dijo Venus

exacto-DIJO Taly

yo no vi nada-DIJO Judith VIENDO EL folleto

¿Desde Cuando TENEMOS UN circo en la ciudad? -dijo Donnie

Los Circos no son solo de un lugar, se dedican a viajar en distintas ciudades-DIJO Taly

¡¿PODEMOS IR? ¡-gritaron Mismo Tiempo Mikey y Amy al mismo tiempo

¡NO¡-Dijeron sus Hermanos y hermanas

¿Por qué no? -dijo Amy

Hoy Es El Unico dia ... bueno NOCHE En que Podemos Hacer Lo que queramos-DIJO Mikey

Por Eso Mismo, yo no desperdiciare la unica noche del Año de posiblemente mi vida pára Iir a un circo-DIJO Rafa

Y el echo de Que sea de '' fenomenos '' no me dan mas ganas de ir-DIJO Donnie

vamos, seguramente disfraces y sera por que es halloween, VAMOS no sean miedosos-DIJO Mikey

Yo quiero tambien ir-DIJO Guisella

yo igual-DIJO Tina

ya somo 4 ... Judith-DIJO Mikey

em ... Pues ... por mi no hay problema yo sí puedo salir CUANDO SE me de la gana-DIJO Judith

yo tampoco tengo problemas-dijo Jonathan

ya somos 6-DIJO Amy-Amanda ... Miriam ... Angela

¡Bueno¡-DIJO Leo-Como veo Que utilizaran a los Niños pára Convencernos ... Pues vamos

¡SI¡-gritaron Los Menores en Señal de Victoria

AAGHH¡-se quejaron los demas

Todos recorrieron las calles de Nueva Yorck Hacia la direccion Donde segun el folleto ESTABA El Circo, Lo Que les parecio raro es Que ESTABA hubicado En medio del bosque. En UNOS 30 Minutos Llegaron al circo, les sorprendio Que hubiera mucha Gente, Varios Niños acompañados de sus padres, Pero habia algunos Que parecian ESTAR solos, Los Que Estaban Sin Un tutor Eran Niños, Eran Mas Bien Menores de 18 años entre ellos Volvieron a ver al chico disfrazado de Jeff, la mayoria ESTABA disfrazada claro ... En La Parte de Afuera del circo (bueno de la carpa) habian Varios Juegos (de los tipicos de circo) tirar Las Botellas usando UNA pelota Lanzar Los aros Hacia palito (No Se Como se llama ESE Juego) reventar los globos estafa dardo Entre Otros, los chicos y chicas se quedaron afuera, Mikey y Amy Jugando y sus Hermanos vijilandolos, MIENTRAS los Niños en sí adentraron en La Carpa Donde Vieron al parecia Que Ser el Dueño.

¡Y ESA FUE LA BESTIA DEVORA-HUMANOS¡-grito el Dueño

Otros dos Sujetos sí Esteban Llevando al chico Que Vieron Hace rato, encadenado y tenia sangre al rededor de su boca

¡AHORA LES TRAEREMOS A LA DAMA CON PIERNAS DE CABRA¡-grito el Dueño

subio al Escenario La chica de pelo verdiazul, tenia Varias flores pintadas en la cara, USABA un hermoso veztido Rosa Con Una larga cola, el vestido parecia Estar Diseñado párr Que se le notaran las PIERNAS de cabra

ooohhhh-grito la Multitud MIENTRAS algunos la miravan de forma Extraña

¿A Quien sí le Ocurre disfrazar una Alguien asi? -dijo Amanda

¡NO SE ASUSTEN AMIGOS, No es lo que parece, NO ES CULPA Suya HABER NACIDO ASI¡-girto el Dueño

No es culpa suya que la hayan obligado a dizfrasarce asi -murmuro Angela

¡ELLA NOS CAUTIVARA CON SU HERMOZA VOZ¡-grito el Dueño

un sujeto subio al escenario , poniendo un microfono frente a la chica, LUEGO Una melodia parecia tocada un piano, Algo deprimente y lenta se comenzo a Escuchar, duro un a si UNOS 34 Segundos Para Que La Chica iniciara un cantar

_El Tiempo Paso, hay que subir al escenario_

_Gritan y no ven Que esta cortina me Esconde_

_'' Un increible don, Eres genial y exelente''_

_Sola No Puedo y me Gritan '' Ven y aparece '' _

_sonriendome, arrodillada, quieren oirme_

_No puede ser el _

_yo quiero verte, Tengo Que Verte, YO DEBO VERTE¡_

_¿Que Te sucedio?_

_Salimos a actuar, salto con furia ¿Por Que No Estas?_

_el muy cerca esta Quiere Que cante, no puedo entender_

_el no eres tu_

_¿Que Nos Va A Hacer? _

_Sola Ahora estoy, devi saber Que Te Irías _

_el me sonrie y no entiendo Por Que No Estas_

_No Me Quieren Decir Por qué te fuiste Antes del acto _

_esos 2 leones al igula Que Tu Ya Se Han ido_

_gruñendome, aroddillada _

_¿Que Es Lo Que Pasa? te esucho cantar_

_no obedeseran, rabiosos estan _

_¡¿Cuando Te vere? ¡, Tengo Que Verte _

_asustada hui, Saltan sobre mi _

_Al Consuelo cai, nada puedo oir_

_Hacia arriba vi, Ya no estás aquí _

_Sola estoy ¿a donde pudiste ir?_

_Cantando mi miserable canto, estoy Atrapada en mi pesadilla_

_el es un tirano, grito plegarias, ella me dejo abandonada_

_Condenada a cantar, pobre moustro, no los veo y los Desprecio A TODOS _

_eh inutilmente me Gritan Todos ..._

_'' ¡LEVANTATE TU mostruo DE CIRCO¡ ''_

_ahh ..._

La Misma melodia siguio unos segundos despues, cuando paro , no paso mucho tiempo para que la chica sí Bajara del Escenario

¡ELLA FUE NUESTRA HERMOSA DAMA DEFORME¡-grito el Dueño

Que Onda Con ESA cancion-DIJO Miriam

A TODOS SE les iso rara la cancion, Pero mas a Judith, ella al Igual Que las chicas Saben Que toda cancion Tiene un SIGNIFICADO , Judith pudo acomodar algunas piezas rapidamente, quiza el circo tenia otro dueño , pero luego llego el actual dueño el cual no trata muy bien a los chicos ... La Voz del Dueño saco de sus pensamientos a Judith

¡Y LO MEJOR PARA EL FINAL¡-grito el Dueño-¡NUESTRA ATRACCION MAS FAMOSA¡, ¡EL HOMBRE DE 2 CABEZAS¡

Narra:Judith

el dueño presento a su supuesta atraccion mas famosa , un hombre de 2 cabezas , de echo era un niño y una niña , no quiero sonar miedosa pero encerio pareciera que esos dos fueran uno solo , no preste mucha atencion a lo que hacian , solo vi que calleron globos y serpentinas cuando ellos subieron al escenario

Chi...chicos-susurre a los demas-hay que irnos

¿por que?-dijo Jonathan

esto ya me esta dando un mal presentimiento-dije

vamos , ahora la miedosa eres tu-dijo Miriam

crei que no tenias promemas con venir-dijo Angela

si , ya se , pero esto se me esta haciendo muy realista-dije-no se ustedes pero yo me largo

me diriji a la salida de la carpa , creo que detras mio viene Jonathan

¿a donde vamos?-me dijo

hay que buscar a las chicas e irnos de aqui-dije

lo que tu digas-dijo

buscamos entre la multitud de gente cuando escuchamos que el circo cerraria el 5 minutos , la gente empezo a irce , esepto los que iban solos que se quedaron otro rato , toda la gente de la carpa salio , entre ellos los demas, les isimos señas para que vinieran hacia nosotros

¿que paso?-dijo Angela

pensamos que ya se habian ido-dijo Amanda

eso pensabamos hacer , pero devemos encontrar a los demas primero-dije

bueno , sigamos buscando , este lugar se ve espelusnante sin mucha gente-dijo Jonathan

segumos buscando , no entiendo ,ya casi no hay gente deveriamos encontrarlas facilmente

¡HEY CHICOS¡-escuchamos una voz

¿que nos hablo?-dijo Miriam

es Talena, estan por alla-dijo Guiselle

los demas estaban atras de la carpa , parecian estar espiando a alguien

¿que hacen aqui?-dijo Tina

Shh-dijo Mikey

los Chicos estaban viendo a carpa por un agujero en esta

por dios-dijo Donnie

¿que pasa?-dijo Jonathan

miren esto...-dijo Leo

los 4 se quitaron y nos dejaron ver ,lo primero que vi fue a los chicos que eran los fenomenos del circo , estaban en...¿jaulas? ...el supesto canival estaba en la primera jaula atado de los pies por cadenas comiendo lo que parecia...¿un brazo? , parecia un verdadero animal. La dama deforme estaba en la segunda jaula , arrodillada y con sus 2 manos cubriendose la cara, crei escucharla hablar

Quisiera morir, quisiera morir-dijo-pero que sea fuera de este horrible lugar

El hombre de 2 cabezas estaba en la ultima jaula , se hacerco a la Dama deforme , y el chico le tomo un mechon del cabello

yo lo siento , yo lo siento , pero no puedo ayudarte a escapar-dijo

no seas llorona-dijo la Niña-este circo es muy divertido

callate Rin , que a ti te guste poer que eres...mas bien somos la atraccion principal de aqui no quiere decir que a Miku tambien deva gustarle-dijo el Niño

intento hacer lo mejor para nosotros Len-dijo Rin-ya sabes como se pone el dueño cuando hacemos algo mal

y me lo dices a mi-dijo Len señalando las flores que tenia pintadas en la cara

Rin desvio la mirada. Yo me aleje del agujero , con lo que vi y oi fue mas que suficiente para saber que algo aqui no esta bien

ahora si , yo me largo-dijo

me diriji hacia la salida pero choque con alguien , levante la vista , era el dueño del circo , era muy alto , retrocedi ya que el me da miedo

hola jovenes-nos dijo

ho...hola-dijeron algunos , no vi quienes fueron

¿que hacen aqui? el cico ya cerro-dijo el Dueño

fue ahi cuando voltee , tenia razon ya no habia nadie solo nosotros y eso no me gusto

em...si...lo sentimos , ya...nos vamos-dijo Venus

me temo que no podran hacer eso-dijo el Dueño

se me errizo la piel , senti que alguen me tomo por detras y me puso un trapo en la boca , emepce a forzegear pero sin resultado , empese a ver y oir distorcionado , me entaba dando sueño, voltee mi vista y a los demas tambien les entaban haciendo lo mismo, note que Mikey , Amy, Taly ,Jonathan , Angela y Tina ya estaba inconcientes mientras lo que seguien despiertos intentaban liverarce , voltee hacia el nueño quien dijo

sean bienvenidos al circo de fenomenos-dijo con una sonrisa espelusnante en su rostro

luego de eso todo se volvio negro

* * *

><p><strong>espero que les haya gustado <strong>

**vualquier duda , comentario o sujerencia ponganla en la caja de comentarios ¿ok?**

**perdonen las faltas de ortografia , y las letras mayusculas no se que paso , yo lo ise bien , pero de repente algunas palabras aparecian en ingles y las mayusculas estaban a si y me dio flojera correjir XD**

** nos leemos pronto**


End file.
